Low
by dogpoker
Summary: COMPLETE! The tables are turned on Draco Malfoy by a Weasley. It hurts when you love someone and they don't love you. NOT SLASH, PG-13, gotta love the fluff to read this one!
1. Low

Ginny sat in the presence of Draco Malfoy. He was mad at her, very mad. He couldn't explain why she was being like this. "I thought you loved me!" Draco yelled.  
  
Everybody's talking, but they don't say a thing. They look at me with sad eyes, but I don't want the sympathy. It's cool you didn't want me. Sometimes you can't go back. Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that?  
  
"I never loved you, Draco. It was a bet from my friends. They wanted to see if I could win you over by now, and I did. I won, and now I have 200 galleons in my pocket. I don't need you." Ginny told him. This made Draco angry. He was used. He felt like a girl when she was used.  
  
I just have to say before I go,  
  
"Don't you have one bit of guilt in you! You used me, Ginny!" Ginny winced. "You see Draco, there's where you come in. You thought we were in love. If you were smart you would've realized that there was something wrong with this relationship. My brother and you are sworn enemies. How could we have ever been in love without them having a problem? They didn't see to mind did they?" Ginny said.  
  
Have you ever been low; have you ever had a friend that let you down? So when the truth came out, were you the last to know? Were you ever left out in the cold, 'cause what you did was low.  
  
Draco walked up to her then crouched down. "Don't you think it was wrong when you lost your virginity with me? Yeah, Ginny Weasley, it was love alright. You just didn't notice." Draco took her head in his hands. Tears spilled out of Ginny's eyes. She had lost her girlhood. It was sad to know that she had lost it over a stupid little bet.  
  
No, I don't need your number. There's nothing left to say, 'cept I never thought it'd hurt this much to be safe. My friends are outside waiting, I've gotta go.  
  
Draco pressed his lips gently to Ginny's. She didn't want this to happen. It was a bet right? She pushed him away. "I don't love you, you know that." Ginny said to him. "Please, Ginny. I love you."  
  
What you did was low, what you did was low, what you did was low. I walk out of this darkness, with no sense of regret. And I go with precautions. We both know that you can't say, just to show, for all the time I loved you so.  
  
"No, Ginny. I know in your heart you love me. Deep down, you've got to go deeper." Draco whispered into her ear. "No! Draco, I don't love you!"  
  
So, have you ever been low; have you ever had a friend that let you down? So when the truth came out, were you the last to know? Were you ever left out in the cold, 'cause what you did was low.  
  
"Ginny, don't say that. I know you love me." Ginny finally stood up. "Get it in your head, Draco! I don't love you!" She yelled and after that she walked out. She knew in her heart, in real life she did, but she didn't want to go back to him. It'd hurt too much. Have you ever been low; have you ever had a friend that let you down? So when the truth came out, were you the last to know? Were you ever left out in the cold, 'cause what you did was low. Have you ever been low? Have you ever been let down by a friend, so? 'Cause what you did was low. 


	2. Everybody's Fool

*A/N* And as you all may know, I am J.K. Rowling and I do own all of the books and everything Harry Potter. And I am writing about Ginny's first love now and holding off on the Harry Potter books. And if your dumb enough, you would think all of this is true, but its not. I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF HARRY POTTER AND MY FINGERS ARE COLD, err, sorry, but they are cold.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be. Have you no shame that you don't see me. You know you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Ginny walked into the Common Room, furious at her friends for ever daring her to fall in love with that crazy pure blood that's so unbelievably thick- "Ginny what's wrong?" Mallory Walker, one of the people who had dared Ginny into doing the stupid dare, asked her. Ginny didn't say anything.  
  
Look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder. Oh how we love you. No flaws when you're pretending. But now I know she.  
  
Ginny walked into the girls dormitories, with tears racing down her cheeks. Mallory followed. "Ginny! What's wrong?" Ginny stopped dead and turned. "I told him! And we broke up and he made me feel like a total slut! Are you happy now, Mallory? You got what you wanted, so are you?" Mallory's eyelids narrowed. "You said you weren't in love with him, Ginny. You said after you broke up with him, you'd be happy and would go straight back to Harry."  
  
Never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
  
"Oh yeah, do you really think that would happen? Did you really think making him fall in love with me and me not falling in love with him would happen? Mallory! You stupid git!" Ginny yelled. She turned around and continued on her path. Mallory was bewildered. "Ginny, I'm sorry, but, I can't do anything because I never thought-" Ginny was fed up with her stupidness. "Save your breath, Mallory. It doesn't help me."  
  
Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lie.  
  
Draco sat in the Room of Requirement feeling utterly stupid. He had just gotten used by a Weasley who was even younger than him and- "Hello handsome." Draco turned his head to see Pansy. "I was wondering when you would come to your senses. Everybody in the school knew that she was using you, nobody wanted to tell you because you are the hardest person to pull a prank on."  
  
I know the truth now, I know who you are and I don't love you anymore.  
  
"Isn't it funny the way you can be so, err, what's the word, thick?" Draco stood up. "Pansy, that's none of your business. Besides, I don't really care if she doesn't love me because I love her." Pansy rolled her eyes. "Draco, Draco, Draco, she won't care anymore either because she's going right back to Potty's arms and sleeping with him." Draco pushed aside Pansy and walked out of the room.  
  
Never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow, you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Ginny fell on to her bed, tears overflowing her eyes. Mallory walked in with Bridget Monroe. "Ginny, we never meant-" Bridget's voice trailed off. Ginny wanted to go back in time and never had done this stupid dare. Mallory stepped into the conversation once again. She obviously was cold enough to. "Ginny, if this is the way its gonna be between us, then so be it. You have your thoughts about ferret boy and I have my thoughts about him. You can either betray your house or forget about him."  
  
It never was and never will be. You're not real and you can't same me. Somehow now you're everybody's fool. 


	3. Where Are You Now?

~A/N~ Sorry it has taken so long for this chapter, its just that I've been so busy lately. So here's another chapter.  
  
Lotsa Love, Steph***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Maybe I'd be better on my own No one ever seems to understand me It's easier for me to be alone But there's still a piece of me that feels so empty  
  
It was the start of break. Hermione walked out from the school with a chocolate frog in her hand. She took a a few nibbles before it jumped out of her hand. She sighed and started chasing after it. It stopped. She reached down for it, but only caught the grass. This time the frog was going faster and faster. She started running after it. It stopped again. Hermione made a fast dive to catch it. Why was she chasing a frog? She asked herself this right after she felt the vibrations of laughter around her. She looked up and saw the Slytherin pack around her. But the face that caught hers first was-  
  
I've been all over the world I've seen a million different places But through the crowds and all the faces I'm still out there looking for you  
  
Draco looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Ginny stood up before him and brushed herself off. She remembered what Mallory had said last night. You can either betray your house or forget about him. This was the time to make her decision. She cleared her throat and then pushed through the crowd. Ginny looked ahead and saw Bridget and Mallory leaning on the wall. She walked up to them. "I see you took my word. He's not worth it anyway."  
  
Where are you now? I'm trying to get by with Never knowing at all What is the chance Of finding you out there? Or do I have to wait forever?  
  
Draco watched Goyle pick up the crushed frog. Goyle brought back his arm and then threw it forward. "Hey, Weasle! You forgot your frog!" Goyle yelled. Draco watched Ginny turn around and the frog splatter onto her face. He couldn't move as the tears sprang from her eyes. She was humiliated and feeling quite discriminated. Monroe and Walker whipped out their wands and pointed them at the pack of Slytherins. Then the Slytherins pointed their wands at the two.  
  
I write about the things I'll never know And I can't find a moment just to slow down it makes me think I'll never have the chance To figure out What it's all about So tell me What it's all about  
  
Draco was raged with fury. He turned around and grabbed Goyle by the collar and started to push him back. "What the hell are you doing!" Draco grabbed his wand and then put it to Goyle's neck. "Do you wanna die today, Goyle! Do ya, huh!" Draco pushed him into the wall. Goyle grabbed at Draco's hands. He felt like he was already dying. "No, Draco, let me-" Goyle coughed. "Let me go."  
  
Where are you now? I'm trying to get by with Never knowing at all What is the chance Of finding you out there Or do I have to wait forever?  
  
Ginny got herself together and grabbed her wand. She pushed through the crowd surrounding Draco and Goyle. She pointed her wand at Draco's back. "Dissendium!" Ginny yelled. Draco flew backwards and on to the ground. Goyle slid down the wall. Ginny felt like puking.  
  
Where are you now? I'm trying to get by with Never ever knowing at all And I still don't know...  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the building. Harry yawning, Ron with his arm over Hermione's shoulder. The typical teenager gestures. Ginny puked. Was she like that? No. She was puking. Hermione's eyes widened at the disgusting sight. Pansy came out with her lipstick messed up. She looked at Draco who was not conscious. And then Dumbledore came out. This was about to get very ugly.  
  
Where are you now? I'm trying to get by with Never ever knowing at all What is the chance Of finding you out there? Or do I have to wait Or do I have to wait Or do I have to wait forever? 


	4. I Miss You Like Crazy

A/N - Yeah its taken a long time and I know I took away the last chapter (chapter number 4) but I was real happy with where I was going with this story so I decided to not make it into 3 parts of 3 different couples because it would make it too hard to understand especially for me because I'd get mixed up with names and stuff like that and also its hard to find songs and I only plan to make this story like 12 chapters so yeah. Here's the 4th chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I miss you like crazy  
Tell me when you're coming back home  
I miss you like crazy  
Tell me when you're coming back home  
  
Luckily Ginny and Draco had gotten off the hook of Dumbledore with just a little explaining of why there was a scene out in the courtyard . . . actually it was more like lying to him, but they had still gotten off the hook.  
  
Draco was sitting by the lake skipping rocks and making the squid irritated with him. Finally he had no more rocks to throw. He pursed his lips, sat down on the damp ground and buried his head into his knees. He loved Ginny much more than he thought he would ever love anyone. He loved her, so why didn't she love him back. He was a 6th year Slytherin that every absolute girl thought at least once that he was attractive. Or maybe he was just full of himself. Maybe it was Potter that changed her mind. 'Where is she?' Draco thought to himself. 'She's up in her dorm, on her bed crying because she doesn't know what to do anymore. I bet that's what she's doing. I know her good enough.  
  
Since you've been away  
Things ain't been the same  
I miss you more and more each day  
Something 'bout your love  
I just can't get enough  
I wish it wouldn't hurt so much  
  
Draco lifted his head from his knees and looked out onto the lake, putting his hands on the ground just to pull out the moist grass. He then dug his hands into the dirt. "Draco, stop it. That's got worms in it." A voice said from behind. It was Pansy of course. "That was some fight out there. Can't believe a 5th year did that to you."  
  
"Shut up, Pansy." Draco said.  
  
"Whatever you say, boss." Pansy said walking away from him. He was surprised she left him off that easily. Usually she would stay around to bug him or try to slobber all over him like she was a dog.  
  
You don't know what you done to me  
I can't sleep at night baby  
Wishin' you were here with me  
There's something 'bout the love you give  
No one else can give it to me  
I miss you like crazy  
  
Ginny lay on her bed, with dry eyes that hadn't cried since she went back inside since the fight with Draco and his friends. For some reasons he didn't feel bad or sad about this. Maybe she was finally moving on. Maybe life would get better if she went back to Harry. Things probably would. This whole thing with Draco would go away and there would be no more chaos in her life. He'd go back to being in love with Parkinson and her Harry. She did love Harry, or at least she thought so. She was trying to convince herself of that anyway. Ginny didn't know what to think anymore. She was mixed up in a world where things like love and friends didn't mix together easily. She wanted someone to be there for everything she needed and Draco was that kind of person, but then there was Harry. He brought her most of the things she wanted, and also her friends like him.  
  
Ginny buried her head into her pillows, biting her lip and screwing up the sheets on the bed. Ginny was clueless as to what her life was doing to her. Life was trying to confuse her, wasn't it?  
  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you being my baby  
Tell me when you're coming back home  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you being my baby  
Tell me when you're coming back home  
  
"Ginny, don't do that. You're ruing your bed." Mallory's voice came. Ginny turned her head to look at Mallory. All she saw in Mallory now was a dog, thinking she was the most popular 5th year in the school, but Ginny saw her different now.  
  
"And why shouldn't I? Mallory, you know ever since you and me have been friends, you've controlled my life for a very long time. And now I think I wanna be free from you." Mallory's jaw dropped.  
  
"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Ginny buried her head and laughed into the pillow.  
  
No matter what I do  
I can't stop thinkin' of you  
You're always on my mind  
My heart is not a home  
Since you've been gone  
I wish you would come back to me  
  
Draco got up from the ground and started walking inside. He walked along the line kicking the bigger stones. For some reason after Pansy had left him, he had forgotten about Ginny and started thinking about Quidditch. The next game with Potter. The only person he had to think about was Potter now. How to out-do the kid. Maybe he could make him mad again like last year and get him officially banned from Quidditch because it obviously hadn't worked last year. But then there were those beaters, the new ones. But they couldn't do much could they. Yeah they were good, but maybe they had gotten worse. No they probably got better. And then there were the points with the chasers and Weasley was one. Ginny Weasley. Draco closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
You don't know what you done to me  
I can't sleep at night baby  
Wishin' you were here with me  
There's something 'bout the love you give  
No one else can give it to me  
I miss you like crazy  
  
Why did everything he had to think about have to lead to his first real romance and it was all a joke? No, it was a prank and a stupid dare Ginny's stupid git friend Mallory had dared her to do and then Ginny had fallen in love with Draco. That's why he didn't want to think about Ginny anymore because she had tried to avoid love from Draco and he didn't want to avoid it.  
  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you being my baby  
Tell me when you're comin back home  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you being my baby  
Tell me when you're comin back home  
  
Ginny got up off her bed and started down to the grounds, leaving Mallory clueless to what she was doing. Ginny was going on a very serious mission.  
  
Now I realized how much you meant to me  
You are my everythin'  
I miss you baby  
  
As Ginny stumbled down the stairs she bumped into Harry. "Oh Ginny, hi. Listen I just wanna tell you that I love you very much and what you did was very brave. I'm glad you're over him." Ginny grinned with a spot of guilt in her eyes  
  
"Uh, yeah, about that. It wasn't really bravery; I had help from my best friend, Bridget. You know her?"  
  
"Yeah. I see you got rid of Mallory." Ginny nodded.  
  
"And well, I'm not exactly . . ." Harry looked at his watch and then explained that he had to get to Trelawney for help before dinner. Ginny sighed as she sat down on the stairs. Why was she always like that? Letting people step all over her. She never stood up for herself. Not once.  
  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you being my baby  
Tell me when you're comin back home  
I miss you like crazy  
I miss you being my baby  
Tell me when you're comin back home  
  
Draco walked inside the school with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head bowed, his eyes look at the ground instead of ahead of him. He reached the first steps as the staircases changed. "My God. I hate these stairs." Draco said as the one he was on stopped. He started walking back up until he turned the corner for the next batch of the new game called 'Moving Staircases'. Draco shoved his hands back into his pockets and looked back down at the ground. This was even more dangerous because he could slip and roll down the stairs. Or even bump into Ginny Weasley, then fall and then have her catch you by the arm. Ginny looked down at Draco and Draco looked up at her. She made an attempt to grin. Draco wasn't perfect; he made mistakes too, just like every other guy. Some people, like Mallory, are just too critical that way. Draco never was and never will be perfect.  
  
A/N - This is not the final chapter even though it seems like it. There is much more to come in this story so be prepared. And sorry for the long awaited chapter. I've had writers block for a while.  
  
XoXo, Steph 


	5. Who's To Say

**Author's Note**: Hmm, I forgot the last time I updated this story. Oh yeah, over a year ago. Well as I writer, I've definitely became a little more grown up and this story will definitely grow up as well. So here it goes.

P.S. - The song is by Vanessa Carlton and it's called "Who's To Say."

Chapter 5

Ginny looked at Draco, embracing his qualities. He loved her and cared for her more then anyone else did.

Stand up straight

Do your trick

Turn on the stars

Jupiter shines so bright

When you're around

They tell us slow down

We're too young, you need to grow

The speed's the key

And they don't know who we are

Why did she lie to him? Why did she lie to him about everything? Everything was so perfect for them. No one cared…but they all knew it was a bet…a bet to break an iced over man's heart. And Ginny had done what the bet asked. So why couldn't she let go? It was that easy, Draco was supposed to be easy to let go. Because he was mean.

Ginny pursed her lips and stood up straight, putting her hands on her hips. She looked down at Draco. "Why are you just sitting here, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco looked up at her. "Why don't you go make fun of someone, why don't you go push someone into a trash can, or steal their money? Huh, I thought you were the meanest kid here."

"I was until yesterday," Draco told her. Ginny wanted to laugh.

And who's to say that we're not good enough

And who's to say that this is not our love

"Who is the meanest now?"

"You,"

"Why am I the meanest? I have done nothing to you, but take you under my wing and show you the ways of life. I haven't done anything mean at all."

"You lied to me, you told me that everything was going to be perfect, but everything has changed and gone downhill. Nothing is perfect."

Mother, don't tell me friends are the ones that I lose

Cause they'd bleed before you

And sometimes family are the ones you'd choose

It's too late now

I hold on to this life I found

"Draco Malfoy, don't drown in your sorrow, stand up and be proud of what you have accomplished!" Ginny said, taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Ginny, what are you talking about? We're done, we were through and everybody has got to hurt some time. I've made no accomplishments."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Malfoy." She fixed his tie and straightened out his cloak. He was a man, a man that wanted Ginny to be his.

And who's to say we won't burn it out

And who's to say we won't sink in doubt

Who's to say that we won't fade today?

Who are they anyway?

Anyway they don't know

"You have no right to tell me that you haven't made any new deeds lately. You're acing all of your classes like your parents want you to. You're probably making your father happy. Your doing great in Quidditch what more could you want or need?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer.

He stared at her with wishful eyes. "I wouldn't mind having a little annoying Weasel-bee by my side."

"What the bloody hell is a Weasel-bee?" Ginny asked.

And you say we're too young

But maybe you're too old to remember

And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together

And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us

You never really knew

"An annoying red head girl that stole my heart, put it in her back pocket for a while, then took it out and stomped on it."

"Sounds familiar," Draco took a step towards her but she backed away.

"And also she thinks she's in love with the most annoying person in the world, Harry Potter."

"Well if they were both annoying, wouldn't it work out?" Ginny asked taking another step back.

"No, because opposites attract and are destined to be together." Ginny smiled as he stepped towards her.

You and I, packin' up my room, we feel alright

But we're not welcome

Soon we'll be drivin', cause they don't know who we are

"Well everybody would understand better about the Weasel-bee and that annoying Harry Potter wouldn't they? Sense they are both very annoying."

"Yes, but their love is not perfect. Potter will never give the Weasel-bee what she needs. He will always be too caught up in that mud blood." Ginny pursed her lips again.

"How does the Weasel-bee feel about that opposite calling her friends mean names?" Ginny asked.

"She doesn't like it but friends don't matter if they opposite and the Weasel-bee have each other because they will be best friends." Ginny turned around and ran up the stairs, Draco followed her.

Who's to say we won't stay together

Who's to say we aren't getting stronger

Who's to say I can't live without you, oh

Who are they anyway?

Anyway they don't know

"What if the Weasel-bee and the opposite get married and she wants to have friends over for her birthday? What then?"

"Well then the Weasel-bee can have friends over, but they can't bother me. And when the opposite wants them to leave so he can smother his wife with love, then they will leave." Ginny stopped in front of Draco and put on a serious face.

"Sounds like the opposite knows how to make a Weasel-bee feel loved."

And you say we're too young

But maybe you're too old to remember

And I try to pretend, but I just feel it when we're together

Who is to say?

And who is to say

And who are they anyway

"Well I can bend and break for some people and then I can stretch for the girl I love." Ginny smiled.

Harry Potter looked at them from behind a door; they were so happy. Ronald Weasley looked on as well. Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow, their lines are so corny." Harry said. Hermione squeezed in between them.

"Do you think they know that it was a trick on them?" Hermione asked.

"No but everyone else sure does." They laughed quietly.

And then they kissed; their first kiss of happiness for the rest of their lives. There seemed like there was nothing that could get in the way of the Weasel-bee and the opposite.

_Stand up boy; I shine so bright when you're around_

**Author's Note**: Finally this is finished. Now I don't have to worry about an extra story that I haven't updated in over a year. That was horrible! But I hoped who ever read this story enjoyed it because I know I did…haha. But the last chapter had to be my favorite because it sounded more professional like then the other chapters and it was very fluffy and I love the fluff!

Finished on a good note,

-_Steph_


End file.
